toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey
Monkey is a toon species. The monkey species can only be created if the player's account is a member, sharing this trait with the bear and horse species. They came out on the Test Server on November 3, 2004http://web.archive.org/web/20041216231738/http://test.toontown.com/news.phpand on the open server on November 11, 2004http://web.archive.org/web/20050924164639/http://play.toontown.com/news.php. Monkeys "chatter" when talking. If a word not in the Toontown dictionary is used through SpeedChat Plus, assuming the player does not have the true friend option on, or other toons do not have SpeedChat Plus, the word will be "censored" with "ooo," "ooh," or "ahh." Head designs Monkeys have four different head designs that can be used to create a toon through the Create-A-Toon process. They can be created in any color. Monkeyhead.jpg|Small monkey head with small muzzle Monkeyheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Small monkey head with large muzzle Monkeylargehead.jpg|Large monkey head with small muzzle Monkeylargeheadlargemuzzle.jpg|Large monkey head with large muzzle Notable monkeys battle.]] Notable non-playable monkeys, other than those who give out ToonTasks, include: Mata Hairy and the four "grease" monkeys in Goofy's Auto Shop; Anita Winn, Graham Pree, Ivona Race, and Phil Errup. :For a full list, see Category:Monkeys. Sound When they say ooo typed, it will sound the same as "ooo" or "Owoooo!" Trivia *Monkeys were the first new species to be added to the game via an election. *They have the most SpeedChat phrases that are related to them. (e.g. "Quit monkeying around!" ''and ''"You're the top banana.") **These phrases were added when monkeys were released to Toontown. *There are no monkey NPC toons in Toontown Central, Donald's Dock, Daisy Gardens or Minnie's Melodyland. **They appear in The Brrrgh and Donald's Dreamland, because Polar Place and Pajama Place were added after monkeys were released. *Simian Sam was in the game before monkeys were released, but he was a cat. He was changed into a monkey later. He is the only monkey NPC in The Brrrgh who is not on Polar Place. *For some time after monkeys were released, they said "blah" and "blah blah blah" instead of "ooo," "ooh," ahh," etc. http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/File:Monkey_saying_blah.jpg *The monkey toons in-game look slightly different from the monkey toon concept art shown on the Toon Species election artwork. In-game, the monkey toons have solidly colored faces, while on the Toon Species election artwork, they have faces the same color as their muzzles, along with the base color for the rest of their head. In other languages Gallery A Monkey.jpg|A monkey Fp 70 monkeywins.jpg|Monkeys win the election MonkeyDancing.png|A monkey doing the victory dance Monkey.jpg pin_monkey.jpg|An image of the monkey toon's pin icon as it appeared on the Toontown Times website during the Toon Species elections. nominee_monkey.jpg|The monkey toon's profile as it appeared on the Toontown Times website during the Toon Species elections. slogan_monkey.gif|One of the monkey toon's slogans that appeared on the Toontown Times website for the Toon Species election. img_charPlayersGuide.png|A blue monkey Toon that would appear on the main USA Toontown website. This illustration portrays the monkey eating another Toon's pie. landing.jpg|The blue monkey that would appear on the main website. This illustration was often used for contests. img_topToonsCharMonkey.png|The blue monkey that would appear on the main website inside of a cannon. This illustration was used to advertise parties, and was also used for the Top Toons page. ﻿ References Category:Toons Category:Toon species